


High Education

by Knotted String (knottedstring)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have all their classes together. No one knows they're together except a few of their friends. One day, there's an in-class movie and Merlin and Arthur sit in the back and jerk each other off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Education

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tenth Kinkme-Merlin!

Arthur didn't always like Merlin. They met in fifth grade, when Merlin was jumped up from fourth, told to join his new class and sit next to Arthur. For a genius he was pretty darn stupid, Arthur decided, and just for that he poured Merlin's entire pencil case out of the window. Merlin wasn't angry. He wasn't shouting, or crying (like Arthur secretly hoped.) He just stood up from where he was sitting by his desk, walked over to Arthur who stood by the window. His eyes were big and blue, and he was very serious for a ten year old.

"That was very mean, prat." He calmly said, and then left the classroom with his now empty pencil case to retrieve all of his pens and pencils. 

After that, Arthur tried everything in his power, but couldn't make Merlin subdued, quiet and humiliated. He'd pour ants down his pants in gym class, trip him on his way to the front of the class during math, he even secretly supervised from afar when the members of his soccer little league held Merlin upside down with his head in the toilet. After each incident, Merlin would just back Arthur up and with his serious, blazing blue eyes, accuse him of being a prat, a tosser and a bully, and tell him to back the hell off. 

Because of that, it was only natural they became best friends once they both started junior high. 

They obviously sat together in each of their classes, to the horror of their teachers. In a vast attempt to separate them, their teachers tried to catch them off their guard with questions they were meant to get wrong, consequently leading to one of them moving from their usual table at the end of the classroom. The only problem, of course, was that Merlin was slightly a genius and Arthur was so charming and quick on his feet he could make up an answer to every question thrown at him. Or so they thought, until the first teacher-parent meeting.

Being at the mercy of their teachers sucked to say the least, plus the fact that Merlin started taking advanced everything in eighth grade, and they stopped having every class together. It all changed when they started high school. Picking up classes meant they could build their schedule around Merlin's advanced chemistry, math, English and history. Arthur really didn't care what classes he took, as long as he could sit next to Merlin.

They took every class together with the exception of PE (Merlin had advanced English). Arthur even agreed to go to advanced History with Merlin only so he could watch him make notes of every word the teacher said.

It was obvious, of course, that once Arthur started liking Merlin, he also fell in love with him. But how could he not? Merlin was very graceful, in his stupid clumsy way. He did advanced crossword puzzles that Arthur took pride in helping him with by making up answers that were as obscene and filthy as possible. He read history books for fun, and could quote the Return of the Jedi from top to bottom. He had stupidly big ears that he tucked his black hair behind, and there was always a curl peeking from the bottom of Merlin's lobe. But the greatest this about Merlin wasn't that he always read three books simultaneously, or that he could live on Mars bars and M&Ms with peanuts. The greatest thing about Merlin was that he loved Arthur back.

Arthur had never kept a secret so big in his life. Homosexuality, he knew, would not bode well with Uther Pendragon. Or with his soccer team, for that matter. And it was always hard to get some alone time, no pun intended, with Gwen and Morgana loitering around and making kissy noises at them. Merlin was too much of a kind soul, so he always invited the girls to watch movies with them and Arthur would not grope Merlin in front of his older sister. No sir. That, of course, was another plus of having every class together. That, and the fact that Arthur was a sex pervert, according to Merlin.

And despite his righteous blabber, Merlin didn't mind holding hands with Arthur while he took History notes, and he didn't mind Arthur whispering filthy descriptions of what he'll do to him while he'll help Merlin 'study' for a math test. He certainly didn't mind keeping his hand on Arthur's knee the entire hour of homeroom, completely ignoring how desperately hard Arthur was the entire time.

But that particular morning, it started as a sort of a prank. Merlin came to Arthur's for breakfast and a ride to school, and they skipped breakfast in favor of a quickie in Arthur's room, except that Merlin didn't want to be late, so he made Arthur stop even though he was panting as he re-arranged his clothes. Arthur was very, very frustrated and Morgana's teasing when they got to the kitchen was not helping. 

That was why the in-class movie during biology was a complete blessing. Arthur practically jumped up and down when the blinds were drawn down the windows and the lights were turned off. The only light came from a tiny TV at the front of the classroom. Their teacher, Mrs Appelbaum, was grading tests to the light of her cellphone, and everyone else started edging their seats closer to the screen in order the view better.

  


"You want to get a closer look?" Arthur asked, hoping that the answer would be negative.

"Nah," Merlin muttered. "I've seen it on the Discovery channel a month ago. I'll just take notes."

"Good." Arthur whispered back, and sat back for a moment, watching Merlin flip through his notebook for a blank page, and starting to write furiously.

"Merlin." Arthur whispered when the movie actually started, and a woman was seen on the screen, in front of a big hospital. " _Mer_ lin."

"What?" Merlin whispered back, annoyed, and glanced at Arthur sideways, hand still writing.

"Merlin." Arthur repeated, half to gain Merlin's attention, and half to annoy him. "I wish we weren't disturbed this morning."

Even in the dim light he could see Merlin's lips twitch, and he knew he was blushing. "Well, we need to get our education. Which you're preventing right now. Watch the movie."

"But I don't care about the stupid movie." Arthur whispered, and after a quick glance around to see nobody was looking, he leaned in to lick behind Merlin's ear. He was smart enough to jump right back because Merlin's sharp intake of air got a few heads turning.

"What are you doing?" Merlin muttered through clenched teeth when they all turned around again. Arthur noted he was so shocked he stopped writing. "We're in public."

"I'm not doing anything." He whispered very quietly and very close to Merlin's ear, and placed a hand on his thigh. He could feel Merlin freeze under the touch, and he turned to look at him with glinting blue eyes.

Arthur mouthed an innocent "What?" and with his other hand gestured towards Merlin's notebook, in a movement that said 'go on, keep writing.'

Two minutes was all Arthur could take, staying still, and he started to softly trail his hand up and down Merlin's thigh, each time edging higher and higher. Merlin practically jumped from under his hand and whirled around so fast his Arthur was surprised his chair didn't fall over.

"Stop it, you sex-starved maniac," Merlin's stare was so severe Arthur's head could have exploded. "We'll get expelled." 

"I don't see you objecting much." Arthur whispered, and palmed the obvious bulge that was forming in Merlin's jeans. 

Merlin made a soft sighing sound of surprise and went slightly limp as his erection grew under Arthur's eager fingers. Arthur managed to open his button and unzip his fly before Merlin seemingly came back into life, and though slightly choked, managed to mutter "If I'm going down, you're going down with me."

The next thing Arthur felt was Merlin's hand, the one not still holding the pencil, slipping past the rubber waistband of his soccer shorts and into his boxers, to finger his already throbbing erection. "My, my…" He muttered low and hoarse. "You  _are_  a perv, Pendragon."

"Shhh." Arthur scolded him silently. "Watch the stupid movie." 

He quickly realized it's very, very hard to concentrate on the movie. Merlin's fingers were cold and soft as he wrapped his hand around Arthur's hard cock. Arthur fought back a moan with the idea of his entire class and half of his soccer team that took it, and how he'll be beaten to death if they turned around now. Actually, the idea of Merlin jerking him off while Leon and Cedric just a few meters away, made Arthur's hips jerk a little and his chair creaked. Both he and Merlin froze, but after a second of silence, Merlin resumed his eager movements. Arthur decided he was not going to play fair. He squeezed a little harder, drawing his fist from the base of the shaft to the head, where he enclosed it in his hand for a moment before drawing a finger softly down the underside.

Merlin gasped and his hips started thrusting softly, despite himself. He shot Arthur a nasty look and ran his hands town to fondle Arthur's balls, just to feel him squirm as well. Arthur's hand was already slick from pre-come, and his other hand was fisted and in his mouth to stop from groaning. Merlin was just as bad, eyes squeezed shot, teeth almost cutting his bottom lip and his hand left the pencil to grasp the edge of his seat.

"If we weren't in the middle of class right now, I'd be on my knees, sucking you off." Arthur whispered to him, watching Merlin's hips stutter and his eyes squeeze tighter. "I'd lick every part of you, actually. I'll swallow every bit.

Merlin's eye cracked open and he started pumping Arthur quicker. Arthur felt his breath leave him and for a moment, he could not speak or breathe, just slide further towards the edge of the sit and thrust quietly into Merlin's fist. When Merlin whispered back, it was so quiet that he had to repeat in so Arthur would hear, and when he did, Arthur nearly came because he asked "And then what?"

Arthur panted silently for a moment before leaning in again and saying "And then I'd sit down in Mrs. Applebaum's chair, and I'll pull you into my lap. And I-I'll kiss your neck, right here," He stopped to lean in and kiss just under Merlin's jaw "As I start to prep you up with my fingers."

He could feel Merlin's hand pumping faster and faster, and he wanted to tell him to slow down because he won't last much longer like that, but he couldn't help mirroring the needy, hasty rhythm. Merlin was practically writhing in his chair, his shoulders trembling, and his teeth left his bottom lip only so he could whisper " _God, Arthur_ " and "Go on."

And Arthur did. "And when I've got three fingers in you I'd started fucking you slowly with them. You'll have your arms around my neck and your legs wrapped around my waist." He stopped to breathe for a second as heat started building deep in his stomach. He could hear murmurs from his other classmates because really, in class movies weren't that interesting, but no one was busy looking at Merlin and him. "And then I'd pull out, and I'll use both hands to lift you up as I thrust into you. And you'll be opened just right for my, with your hands in my hair, tugging, and oh, god, Merlin, I-"

And he could hear Merlin's soft sighs of "oh god, oh god, Arthur, A-Arthur" and he just had to keep going. Their hands were now losing the rhythm, just pumping hard and slick with pre-come.

"Merlin, Merlin…" Arthur mumbled, "I'll lift you up with both hands just to pull you back down so hard, and I'll be buried so deep inside of you, god, Merlin, I- I-, Merlin, I'll shove so hard into you but you'll be pushing back down, clinging to me, taking m-"

And it was lucky that Merlin came, groaning silently, and taking Arthur with him, gasping into his fist. It was lucky because they had just enough time to push everything into place. Merlin zipped up his pants with one hand, licking his other hand clean. His eyes were burning into Arthur's, and Arthur nearly got hard again. Arthur wiped his hand on the bottom of his desk and had just enough time to kiss Merlin's lips quickly before the lights came back of and everyone started shuffling to their feet. Arthur didn't think he could move, so he and Merlin sat there, looking at each other, until everyone left the classroom.

And Arthur couldn't help but grin and agree when Merlin said "Wanna skip Chemistry?" because he figured, they already got that going on. 

  



End file.
